Heartbeat
by MomolovesKai
Summary: Tanaka se miró en el espejo una vez más y pensó en ella. Pensó en las miles y efímeras posibilidades que podía haber entre ellos, y decidió darse una oportunidad. Por una vez se pararía a escuchar los latidos de su corazón.


_**Hey! **Vengo con algo nuevo para mi, la verdad es que estos muchachos me han enamorado desde el minuto uno y bueno, Tanaka es love por todas partes...¡realmente todos son love, pero a mi los chicos con pinta de chungos me pueden! Quería hacer una pequeña historia con una pequeña OC mía, creo de las pocas que es bajita realmente dentro de mis creaciones. Pero espero que os enganche~_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Haikyū!__! no es mío, si no de Haruichi Furadate. Menos los OC, cómo siempre, que son de mi invención._

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_**She's electrifying.**_

Por una vez en la historia, el equipo de volley masculino haría un entrenamiento conjunto con el femenino. No sabían cómo se le había ocurrido eso a Daichi, pero ahí estaban. Ryū sabía que ese bribón se traía algo con la capitana de las muchachas aunque no lo admitiera.

Suga hablaba con la nueva manager tranquilamente y él intentaba observar a Kiyoko con cuidado, ya estaba llegando al punto de que iba a hablarla con mas normalidad puesto que la llegada de la otra manager había supuesto un poco de cambio para su carácter callado. Había decidido hablarle un poco más tranquilo, en plan que apenas fueran comentarios casuales, dejando de lado su agobiante forma de ser.

Si, aquello la haría caer rendida a sus pies.

—¡Senpai mira!—la voz de Hinata le sacó de su ensoñación y, con una sonrisa orgullosa por el apelativo, miró en la dirección que el chico señalaba.—No sabía que había tantas chicas guapas en el equipo femenino...

—Yo también las imaginaba como callos malayos llenas de músculos Shoyo, pero al verlas por primera vez...—Nishinoya se puso junto a Hinata, analizando a las muchachas que en ese momento entraban en la cancha.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando vio a Suga darles tremendos golpes a ambos por lo que acababan de decir y captó como la capitana de las muchachas besaba levemente la mejilla de Daichi mientras le presentaba a alguien de corta estatura, que imaginó que era su manager o algo.

—¡Jueguen limpio!—gritó su entrenador con fuerza mientras se reunía con una mujer más alta que él y aspecto fiero.

Aquellas palabras dieron inicio al partido, pues todos se colocaron en sus respectivos lados de la cancha. Se dio cuenta de la diferencia que apenas tenían los trajes de entrenamiento de las chicas, siendo su chaleco verde claro en vez de rojo. Fue cuando vio en aquella diferencia a una chica que jamás había visto.

Su cabello era rosa muy pálido y de corta estatura, quizás como Noya. Vestía bajo el chaleco una sudadera visiblemente más grande que ella en vez camiseta de manga corta, como si aquello la diferenciase más de sus altas compañeras.

Parecía a punto de caer dormida en la cancha. Kageyama sacó con su habitual potencia, sorprendiendo a una de las chicas de atrás y metiendo el primer punto de saque. Vio desde su posición como la piel de la muchacha enrojecía de inmediato y Tanaka pensó que no había sido buena idea aquel partido.

Poco a poco el partido comenzó a arrancar y descubrieron que las chicas también tenían sus estrategias. Aunque tanto a Noya como a Tanaka comenzó a mosquearles la pasividad de aquella muchacha bajita.

—¡Entrenadora, saque a su número nueve!—gritó Noya con enfado.—¡Entorpece el juego!

—¡Nishinoya, cállate y sigue!—gritó de vuelta su entrenador con el mismo enfado.—¡Su entrenadora decidirá...!

—¡Amekawa!

La voz de la entrenadora hizo que la chica levantara el rostro, haciendo que mostrara su rostro algo febril. Sus rasgos eran suaves, incluso cuando habló su voz también lo fue.

—¡Sí!

—¿¡Estás segura de que puedes jugar!?

Tanaka no vio sonrisa más inocente jamás. Apenas asintió y de pronto miró hacia ellos, con sus ojos negros llenos de determinación...

...y sin darse cuenta se encontraban en tablas al final del primer set. Hinata había metido un punto cuando intentaron bloquearle, por lo que les dejó en matchpoint.

El peloteo comenzó poco a poco y se extendió hasta el momento en que a él mismo le tocó rematar. Era su oportunidad de oro y la aprovechó. Fue con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lado vacío de la cancha, donde sabía que ninguna llegaría a tiempo. Y vio todo a cámara lenta en su cabeza tras golpear el balón.

Ella era su libero. Estaba claro de una vez. Y Ryū quedó impactado cuando vio como aquella muchachita que debía ser de primer año corrió de un lado a otro del campo en menos que se dice mochi y se lanzó con una mano estirada para interceptar el tremendo remate. Cuando tocó el suelo con ambos pies, Ryū sabía que la muchacha había rozado el balón con las yemas de los dedos antes de que impactase contra la tarima.

Sintió un aura diferente en el campo de las chicas a pesar de la felicidad que emanaba el campo de los chicos. Giró el rostro hacia Kiyoko de forma instintiva, quizás buscando algún 'estuviste genial' pero se encontró con el rostro pálido de su senpai y la sonrisa macabra de la entrenadora Makina.

_¿Qué ocurría?_

Giró un poco más su cabeza y se encontró con una de las muchachas más grandes ayudando a la libero a levantarse, como quien coge una pluma. La número nueve le miró de reojo, encontrándose con una mirada peor y más atemorizante que las que solía poner él o incluso su hermana.

—¡Vamos muchachas, que ya no meterán balones!—exclamó la entrenadora dando un par de palmadas.

—¡Sí!—respondieron todas a coro.

Se fijó en la tal Amekawa y ella le sonrió tranquila, formando unas silenciosas palabras con sus labios. _'What's up city boy?_' Aquello le dejó descolocado pero escuchó a Daichi en el fondo.

—Chicos, lo más rápido que podamos, ¡vamos!

Y ahí fue cuando empezaron a jugar totalmente en serio. Los golpes que procuraban Hinata y él mismo se sentían como truenos por toda la cancha, truenos atrapados por una caza tormentas.

Tanaka no se explicaba cómo habían podido fallar 7 de 10 remates hechos a los puntos flacos del otro equipo. No entendía como aquella número nueve se movía a tal velocidad para cubrir los huecos de sus compañeras. Eso sí que era un relámpago y lo demás eran tonterías.

—Thunderbolt...—salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que Nishinoya apretara la mandíbula.

—¡Esta guerra...!—gruño Yū parándose mejor sobre sus pies.

—¡... la ganaré yo!—gruño de vuelta la número nueve.

El saque de una de las chicas fue demasiado fuerte y Tadashi la golpeó casi de casualidad, haciendo que se devolviese al campo de las muchachas. Lo recibió una del lateral para pasársela a la armadora, que la lanzó perfecta a ojos de Tanaka, perfecta para un ataque rápido perforador.

Pero las dos rematadoras echaron a correr al mismo tiempo y al intentar saltar, se golpearon cayendo al suelo. La pelota estaba en el aire lista para ser rematada y Tanaka vio a Asahi dispuesto a saltar para bloquear un posible contraataque.

La número nueve había salido despedida nada más ver chocar a sus compañeras. Noya y Daichi iban a protestar pero vieron como saltaba antes de la línea como si tuviera muelles en los pies y Asahi enfrentó su mirada cuando saltó.

Apenas Noya pudo girar el rostro siguiendo la trayectoria que hizo el balón al rodar por el suelo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Miró a Asahi buscando una respuesta y le vio mirar sus manos intactas.

—Ha metido el balón por entre sus brazos—escuchó la voz de Tsukishima detrás suya.

Yū miró a la libero contraria, al igual que Tanaka y la vio comenzar a toser de forma repetida, haciendo que la entrenadora Makina mandase a la número 8 a relevarle del puesto. Kiyoko miró el marcador, que en aquel momento se ponía quince a diecinueve a favor de las chicas y pensó que esta vez perderían el set, pero le sorprendió que al final ganaran los chicos. La libero que entró a sustituir a la número nueve no eran tan rápida como ella, aunque supiera colocarla muy bien. Ukai respiró tranquilo una vez todos salieron de la cancha y Makina le palmeó la espalda con suavidad.

—Tienes suerte Ukai-chan, Amekawa recién se incorporaba después de varias semanas enferma.

—¿Cómo la has dejado jugar? Pudo haber empeorado—le recriminó Takeda, haciendo que la alta mujer mirase hacia abajo para responderle.

—¿Está dudando de mi criterio, Takeda-san? Creo ser lo suficientemente consciente de lo que mi hermana puede o no hacer.—su sonrisa cambio a una mueca seria.—Si ella me dice que puede jugar, jugará hasta que diga basta.

—Forzarla puede hacer que recaiga...—discutió de todas formas el hombre.

—Takeda-sensei, Hotarubi-sensei me dio el permiso para jugar tras hacerme una prueba de capacidades ayer. Le ruego que no la regañe, ella sabe lo que es mejor para nosotras.

Takeda se quedó mirando a la chica de cabello rosa claro sin palabras puesto que incluso se había inclinado respetuosamente ante él. Al levantarse, Tanaka sintió como Nishinoya se acercaba en total tensión hacia ella. Era curioso que dos personas tan bajitas se encontraran frente a frente, pero Amekawa sonrió amable ante él como si quisiera relajarlo.

—¡Ame-chan¡—pronunció pegando los brazos al cuerpo muy juntos.—Debo decir que me encantaría entrenar contigo alguna vez. Aunque seas mi kouhai, pienso que podría aprender mucho de ti.

Nishinoya acabó por hacer una reverencia algo exagerada, con un gran sonrojo en el rostro mientras que la chica ladeaba la cabeza levemente. Rio un poco y apoyó la mano en su cabeza, despeinándole suavemente.

—Cuando tú quieras Nishinoya-kun—respondió más sonrojada que el muchacho. —Esta semana debo estudiar para los exámenes de la universidad, pero el fin de semana creo estar libre para entrenar un poco.

—Espera…¿ella es de tercer año? —exclamó Tanaka poniéndose a la altura de Kiyoko, sintiendo como Yachi se acercaba a la muchacha también.

—Haruki Amekawa, tercer año, va a mi clase—susurró la de ojos azules, tomando la mano de Hitoka, que rozaba la suya. —La trasladaron de Datekougyou Koukou a principios de curso…

—¡Haruki-chan! —Tanaka no se perdió el hecho de que Suga se acercara a ella, provocando un leve sonrojo en la muchacha. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ryū sintió como los ojos de la muchacha iban hacia él una vez más antes de que se viera envuelta por su equipo y alguno de tercer año de su propio equipo. Aquello sirvió para dejarlo totalmente en blanco, con el corazón en un puño sin saber por qué.

Una vez llegó a casa, Saeko se quedó extrañada de que su hermano menor no dijera absolutamente nada sobre el día ni de cómo había intentado conquistar aquel día a su manager de voleibol.

—Oye tú, cabeza de bolo—masculló golpeando su brazo de forma amistosa mientras su hermano pequeño se lavaba los dientes. —¿Qué tal hoy con Kiyoko-chan? ¿Te ha golpeado tan fuerte en la cabeza que te ha borrado la memoria o qué?

Ryū tardó en reaccionar ante lo que su hermana mayor le había dicho. Escupió en el lavabo y fue entonces cuando miró a Saeko a través del espejo con rostro inexpresivo.

—C-creo que ya no la molestaré más…

Saeko miró a su hermano menor como si se hubiera vuelto loco en algún momento del día y comenzó a zarandearlo intentando que despertara y volviera a ser el mismo chico que se había ido por la mañana por la puerta de casa.

Aunque en la cabeza de Ryū solo rondaban aquellos ojos negros tan misteriosos. Sin saber que era lo que le había cautivado de aquella chica tan extraña. Quizás fuera aquella sensación electrizante que le había transmitido durante el juego, no lo sabía, pero debía averiguar más sobre aquella chica.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
